Bickering
by dee-mocchan
Summary: Pasangan asem-manis namun aduhai Aomine dan Kise memang doyan bertengkar. Seperti sekarang ini Kise ujug-ujug mengomel depan Aomine, "Aominecchi! Jelaskan apa maksudnya ini!" Kise menyodorkan ponselnya ke depan wajah Aomine. Kali ini apa sebabnya? Warning inside. Shonen-ai. AoKise.


**A/N: Enjoy and happy new year! *telat***

* * *

"Hehehe uhuk uhuk," seorang model berparas cantik dengan bulu mata lentik memandangi ponselnya sambil cengengesan yang kemudian terbatuk. Entah apa yang dia lihat. Porno mungkin?

"Kise_-kun_ jangan mangap, masuk kan bedaknya... Sedang melihat apa? Nyengir tidak jelas gitu," tanya wanita yang sedang membubuhkan bedak ke wajahnya.

"Ahahaha bukan hal penting kok Kanata_-san_," jawab Kise sekenanya kepada wanita yang menjadi penata riasnya, mengibas-ibaskan tangan sebagai tanda tidak perlu khawatir.

"Hoo~ ya sudah... Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan kabar rekan-rekan lamamu di Teikou?" Tanya Kanata_-san_ iseng mengambil pensil _eye liner_ dari tumpukan peralatan _make-up._

"Mereka baik-baik saja kok_-ssu_," Kise menyunggingkan senyum sejuta yen miliknya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu~"

"Eh sudah dengar belum tentang kabar terbaru dari Aomine Daiki?" Telinga Kise menangkap tajam percakapan orang lain di belakangnya begitu mendengar nama rekan lamanya di sebut.

"Eh? Aomine Daiki yang hitam keling itu? Kenapa lagi dia? Menghajar pemain basket saat pertandingan?" Kise mendengus mendengar percakapan itu. _Please_, Senyebelin-nyebelinnya Aomine dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk memukul pemain lain _nanodayo_. Eh? Kenapa jadi Midorima yang narasi?

"Bukan, dia tidak menghajar pemain lain,"

"Lalu?" Kise menyimak baik-baik.

"Aku dengar dia akan bernyanyi duet dengan Kagami Taiga yang dari Seirin itu,"

Satu detik.

Tiga detik.

Lima detik kemudian.

"HUAPAH?!"

"GYAAAA!" Kise dan penata riasnya sontak berteriak, dua orang yang sedang bergosip di belakang mereka hanya menatap heran karena diam-diam ada yang menguping obrolan mereka.

Salah besar memang Kise berteriak tiba-tiba, karena sedetik kemudian-

"HUWAAA KANATA_-SAN_! MATAKU KE COLOK_-SSU_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bickering**

**Presented by dee-mocchan**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei seorang. Saya cuma pinjem AoKise :3**

**Warning: fic abal, bahasa nggak baku, karakter sedikit OOC.**

**Characters: Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, OC, tokoh numpang lewat.**

**Pair: Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang Aomine Daiki yang tadi di gosipin sedang asyik selonjoran di sofa apartemennya, mengupil sambil membaca majalah favoritnya. Apa lagi kalau bukan Mai_-chan_?

**BRAK!**

"EH MENYE LU COPOT COPOT! EH COPOT!"

Huanjir Aomine tampang preman ternyata latah!

Aomine menoleh langsung ke sumber suara. Di lihatnya si pirang alias Kise berjalan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menghampiri Aomine. Si pemuda remang mengeryitkan dahinya hanya melihat sampai Kise berdiri di depan Aomine. Wajah Kise terlihat kusut dan merah menahan marah.

"Kau kenapa?!" Tanyanya masih mengupil. Asli jorok banget itu cowok _dim_!

"Aomine_cchi_! Jelaskan apa maksudnya ini_-ssu_!" Kise menyodorkan ponselnya tepat ke depan wajah Aomine, sampai kedua mata Aomine jereng.

"Terlalu dekat tahu!" Sewot Aomine menjauhkan ponsel Kise, dan membaca dengan malas isi ponsel Kise. Matanya membelalak seketika begitu membaca twitter seseorang mengatakan: _'Aomine Daiki dan Kagami Taiga akan bernyanyi duet~! Gyaaa senangnya~.'_

Aomine menelan ludah menatap Kise takut-takut. Takut tidak mendapat jatah rutin...

"Kise ini...aku..." Aomine gelagapan berusaha menjawab.

"Jadi berita itu memang benar?" Aomine hanya bisa mengangguk. Kise mendesah dan mengibaskan poninya sekali. Masih saja sempat-sempatnya gaya. Mengubah raut wajahnya dari marah menjadi sedih.

"Aomine_cchi_, aku pikir kita sudah berjanji tidak akan bohong satu sama lain kan? Apa kepalamu yang isinya hanya basket dan porno itu sudah lupa?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat!" Jawab Aomine cepat.

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku, hah?!" Kise menaikkan volume suaranya menjadi dua oktaf.

"Aku mau bilang, tapi aku lupa..." Halah ngeles doang si Aomine.

"Makanya jangan urusin majalah sialanmu itu_-ssu_!" Kise merampas paksa majalah di depan Aomine mengambil satu lalu-

**SREEKK**

-merobeknya.

"Argh, apa yang kau lakukan hah Kise?!" Aomine menatap horror bangkai majalah Mai_-chan_ kesayangannya yang berhamburan di lantai. Kise menyobek lembar demi lembar tanpa ampun. Menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya seolah membersihkan debu begitu selesai. Kise lalu berkacak pinggang persis emak-emak ngomelin anaknya, kedua iris matanya seolah mengatakan: _'Lo berani hah sama gua?!'_

Aomine berusaha tidak menunjukkan ketakutannya, walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati dia merinding disko kalau sudah melihat Kise marah. Sesuai motto favorit Aomine yang ia pegang teguh: _'Yang bisa menakutiku hanya diriku seorang.' _Mana mungkin dirinya seorang Aomine Daiki mau menunjukkan rasa takutnya di depan cowok pirang yang notabene nya sang **uke** sendiri. Tolong cetak tebal bagian uke nya.

"Aku menunggu penjelasan Aomine_cchi_..." Nada bicara Kise makin lama makin rendah. Bukan rendah seksi yang bikin _author_ gelundungan. Bukan. Rendah dengan nada mengancam.

"Iya aduh, tenang dulu Kise... Jadi gini kemarin-kemarin pihak studio meneleponku katanya aku mau apa tidak duet dengan si Kagami itu. Melengkapi kumpulan _duet song series_ kita dan memuaskan hasrat para AoKaga _shipper_ ceunah... Karena dia menelepon pagi-pagi dan aku masih tidur tanpa sadar aku mengiyakan ingin cepat kembali tidur," Aomine melirik ke arah Kise. "Yah begitulah..."

"Tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa Aomine_cchi_ tidak bilang apapun padaku. Aomine_cchi_ pembohong_-ssu_."

"Hah?! Bohong dari mana kalau bilang saja belum?!" Mereka mulai cekcok.

"Apa kau mau menunggu sampai media berasumsi serta mempublikasikan bahwa Aomine Daiki dan Kagami Taiga itu berpacaran, baru mau memberitahukan aku?!" Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Aomine, Kise lanjut berargumen.

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku lupa bilang hal itu ke kamu! Dimana aku berbohongnya coba?!" Aomine masih tidak terima di bilang pembohong.

"Aomine_cchi_ tidak bilang padaku, itu sama saja berbohong!" Kise ikutan naik pitam.

"Jelas beda dong bodoh!" Mulai deh Aomine mengumpat.

"Bohong dan tidak bilang itu sama saja_-ssu_! Sama-sama dusta!"Kise maksa. Matanya sampai keluar-keluar melotot.

"Demi titan-titan di dinding, dua hal itu jelas berbeda Kise! Aku kan bilang aku lupa. LUPA. Kalau berbohong aku akan bilang: _'Aku akan duet dengan Mai-chan lho!'_ Itu baru bohong!" Aomine sampai hujan lokal ngomelnya.

Kise mengelap wajahnya yang jadi korban semprotan Aomine, "Terserah ah! Aku sebal sama Aomine_cchi_! Sana pergi saja dengan Kagami_cchi_!" Kise berbalik badan menuju pintu depan apartemen Aomine.

"Hei! Kita belum selesai! Enak saja kau seenaknya datang dan pergi!" Seru Aomine menarik tangan Kise kasar. Mau tidak mau langkah Kise pun terhenti.

Kise menoleh dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Aku lelah Aomine_cchi_..." Aomine membatu. Lagi-lagi dirinya harus melihat ekspresi terluka milik Kise. Entah harus menyalahkan siapa, Aomine hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati, bisa-bisanya Kise begitu sensitif. Demi udang dan lobster ini cuma gara-gara bernyanyi duet dengan Kagami! Kenapa harus jadi serumit ini?!

"Hei Kise, buang muka jelekmu itu. Cantikmu jadi hilang kan..." Aomine mengulurkan tangannya membalikkan badan Kise menghadap Aomine.

"Enak saja! Aomine_cchi_ ngaca dong! Jelek Aomine_cchi_ dari pada aku kali! Aku tidak cantik! Aku itu tampan! Dasar _ganguro_ mesum!" Kise menepis tangan Aomine dari pipinya. Ngomel-ngomel masih saja narsis.

"Tapi kamu kan cinta dengan _ganguro_ mesum ini," goda Aomine. Menyengir puas begitu melihat semburat merah nampak di kedua pipi putih dan mulus Kise.

"Aku pulang!" Seru Kise mendadak begitu sadar ia tidak bisa membalas godaan Aomine. Berjengit begitu merasakan tangan kekar Aomine yang hitam dan dekil melingkar di sekitar pinggangnya.

"Jangan pulang dong, kan baru sampai. Katanya lelah, hm?" Bisik Aomine di telinga Kise. Semua omelan yang ingin Kise lontarkan hilang begitu saja dari benaknya. Salahkan suara berat dan napas hangat Aomine yang berbisik di telinganya yang membuat Kise hilang kendali.

"A-aku di-di suruh pulang cepat sama ibu! Iya suruh pulang cepat_-ssu_!" Teriak Kise berbohong. Ia hanya tidak ingin terlihat mengalah, apalagi setelah pertengkaran tidak jelas mereka barusan. Dari situ Aomine pasti akan mengalihkan pikirannya dari masalah duetnya dengan Kagami. Tapi suaranya yang bergetar, membuat Aomine tahu dia berbohong dan hanya mencari alasan agar bisa segera pulang.

"Menginap saja, besok kan sabtu ini, ya?" Rayu Aomine. Kise menelan ludah, sulit bagi dirinya menolak ajakan Aomine yang satu ini. Pasalnya mereka memang sudah lama tidak bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Saat sedang bisa, Kise malah bertengkar dengan Aomine.

"Huweee Aomine_cchiii_!" Kise menghambur ke pelukan Aomine. Membenamkan wajahnya di dada sang _Power Forward_ dari Touou gakuen tersebut.

"O-oi! Kenapa nangis? Aku salah apa lagi?" Aomine yang bingung hanya bisa mengelus-elus punggung Kise yang bergetar.

"Ha-habisnya...hiks... kita jarang bertemu, ta-tapi aku ma-malah...hiks... bertengkar dengan Aomine_cchi_," jelas Kise sibuk mengontrol sesenggukan yang keluar.

Ekspresi Aomine melembut, "Tidak apa-apa Ryouta. Aku mengerti kok. Aku tahu kau pasti kelelahan. Sudah ah nangisnya cup cup cup..." Aomine menenangkan sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Kise dan meluruskan helaian pirang yang kusut dengan jarinya.

Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya terdiam dengan sesekali Aomine mengatakan kata-kata lembut untuk menenangkan Kise yang masih menangis terisak-isak.

**KRUYUUUKK. **

Wajah Kise langsung berubah senada dengan warna rambut Akashi saat perutnya yang lapar berdemo minta makan. Aomine hanya bisa tertawa pelan. Melepaskan pelukannya, ia menggandeng tangan Kise dan menyuruhnya duduk di sofa.

"Kau mau makan apa? Bagaimana kalau pesan _Pizza_ saja?" Kise menggeleng menolak tawaran Aomine.

"Aku sedang diet..."

Aomine cemberut. "Kau kan sudah ramping dan proporsional. Kenapa harus diet lagi?"

"Berat badanku naik dua kilo dalam dua minggu terakhir, Aomine_cchi_. Jadi aku harus diet..." Jelas Kise pelan.

"Hmm... Kalau di pikir-pikir pipimu memang sedikit lebih _chubby_ dari sebelumnya. Gemesss deh!" Kise mengaduh ria saat Aomine menyubiti kedua pipinya. Aomine jadi OOC gitu, _author_ jadi takut...

"Jadi mau makan apa? Mau aku buatkan sup Gratin kesukaanmu?" Tawar Aomine lagi setelah bosan menyubiti pipi Kise.

Kise membelalakan matanya. Sejak kapan Aomine bisa masak?!

"Memangnya Aomine_cchi_ bisa masak? Aku baru tahu_-ssu_..." Giliran Aomine yang _blushing_. Walaupun tidak terlalu terlihat karena warna kulitnya yang memang sudah remang persis lampu 5 watt.

"Aku minta Ryou mengajarkan aku cara memasak sup Gratin kesukaanmu... Hehehe..." Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Malu harus membongkar rahasianya yang ia jaga selama ini.

Kise tersenyum girang, "Kalau gitu aku mau coba masakan Aominecchi_-ssu_!"

Aomine berjalan ke dapur kecil di apartemennya mengecek bahan-bahan yang di perlukan untuk membuat sup Gratin.

"Ah, kulkasnya kosong. Aku mau ke _supaa_ dulu beli stok makanan sekalian. Kau mau ikut apa bersantai disini?" Tanya Aomine ke Kise mengecek dompetnya lalu mengambil jaket.

"Aku ikut~!" Seru Kise menyusul Aomine yang menunggu di depan pintu depan. Dengan segera Kise memakai jaketnya lalu memeluk lengan Aomine, yang di balas oleh Aomine mengacak rambutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-End-**

* * *

**A/N 2: Fiksi macam apa ini?! gaje dan abal saya tahu T^T Hadirnya fiksi ini sebagai perayaan UAS saya udah selesai dan liburan di depan mata *uyeee!* dan juga sebagai bentuk ke frustasian saya karena rilisnya duet AoKaga. Demi Apollo dan Kreon kapan ada duet AoKise?! KAPAN?! T^T. Eneiwei makasih yang udah baca~ :3 R&R please?  
**


End file.
